spongebobtruthorsquarefandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob SquarePants (Truth or Square)
Spongebob SquarePants is one of the main characters in the special Truth Or Square. He plays a major role in celebrating the Kursty Krab's ''eleventy-seven year anniversary. '' = = Appearance SpongeBob is a yellow sea square sponge. He has blue eyes with six eyelashes (3 above each eye). His clothing includes a white shirt with white sleeves with a red tie, and a pair of brown pants with a black belt. He also has white socks and black shoes. Role in Special SpongeBob wakes up in the morning, with the help of many alarm clocks lined up to the foghorn clock, only to blow out more clocks, this wakes SpongeBob up. He then remembered the first time he ate a Krabby Patty, and he apparently loved it, even though he was not born yet when he had it. He prepares himself then he rushes the way of the restaurant when he bumps into other fish in line to get to the restaurant, and he knows that he cannot be late for this, so he jumps over the crowd's heads. SpongeBob arrives at the Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs reminds them to keep a close eye on all of the doors, and entrances, including the air vents, to make sure that Plankton does not sneak in. Mr. Krabs then gives SpongeBob the ability to decorate. Squidward reminds Mr. Krabs what had happened the other time SpongeBob got to decorate, but this time he was going to use the resources that he already had in the restaurant, and made it look great, they then went to see the ice sculpture that he had made for the Krabby Patty, but the door locks them in the freezer. SpongeBob and the gang then go into another room, and it has many cameras, and they saw that SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward's houses were on camera. SpongeBob then remembers the time that Mr. Krabs told him the formula, and Plankton failed to find out what it is because the Mr. Krabs in the flashback threw Plankton down an air duct. Then they eventually came to the point where SpongeBob was being remembered by Squidward, the times before he moved in and the day that it happened. Mr. Krabs' wallet was going crazy about all of the loose change, so Mr. Krabs lets it go to get some money, only to be picked up by an unsuspecting man. They failed an attempt to call Sandy on a radio transmitter to come and rescue them when Patrick destroys it and all of Bikini Bottom came to the play. SpongeBob then remembered a play where he and Sandy are married. At this point, SpongeBob used all of the gang as a battering ram, and got them out, only to discover that all of the customers were gone, and then SpongeBob sang the Krusty Krabs song "Oh, Krusty Krab," which brought all of the customers back and they started singing in a circle, and then the Krusty Krab was in business, and everyone was happy. Plankton, on the other hand, was discovered by Mr. Krabs and was blown into a balloon after he pleads with him not to launch him. The episode ends with SpongeBob wishing the Restaurant a happy 'eleventy seventh' anniversary. __FORCETOC__